Roses never die
by Cupcake633
Summary: After a fateful accident out on the battle field, Ruby's team struggle to live normally. (Can't say anymore because it will spoil it.) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Right I am starting a new story but am not sure if you guys will like it or not... anyway, enjoy!**

 **Roses never die.**

I tried to think straight, to see what others were seeing but all I could ever see now was her little face. Her cold hands. It wasn't expected, it wasn't planned. It wasn't her destiny. It just happened. I stared at my hands that never seemed to stop shaking. I stared at the town of Vale that never stopped twinkling. I sat there. Again the girl of frost as I had once been, that perhaps I always was. But I knew that a spark went out in me that night and it would never be re-lit.

 **Flashback.**

 _I cradled her head in my hands whispering, "it'll be okay Rubes... don't worry... Weiss loves you so much... So does Yang... Keep alive for Yang... please Ruby..." her blood seeped onto my white dress but I didn't care. The blonde raced towards me. Soon she was right there._

 _"Ruby! Oh my god, what happened... oh, Ruby... I love you so, so much... Ruby... Don't leave me... Look, Blake will be here... let her say..." she was about to say 'goodbye' but then stopped, the words catching in her throat. She tenderly stroked Ruby's hair and then kissed her cheek._

 _The ambulance soon arrived and carried her away. My mouth was dry and Yang was howling and weeping._

 _"My little Rose... my little sis... she was... she is so young... Oh God... Let her be okay." She kept whispering to herself. Rocking back and forth. Sweating despite the snow that she was laying in. Blake soon came into view and she sprinted toward us. When she arrived her shoulders slumped and she desperately searched for any sign of Ruby. The blood on my skirt, Yang's hands and face, and on the otherwise crisp white snow gave her the answer that she needed. She fell to the floor and hummed a song to herself slowly._

 _"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..." she sang softly but it was loud enough for us all to hear her beautiful voice and the emotions within it. I cried out in pain as my heart felt like it had been crushed then sprinkled into the snow. It had frosted over and I knew now that it would never come back._

 **Present.**

Yang came and sat slowly beside me. She put her arms around me and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"You keep strong Weiss. Just like Ruby would..." she left me then and buried herself under the blanket. Even though she had attempted to muffle her screams of pain and longing, her weeping, trembling self, I could still hear them and it made a perfect excuse for me to slip away for just a night.

Yang POV.

The white haired teen sat on the window ledge and although she was so close, she was, in reality, so so far away. I stepped towards her and wrapped a comforting arm around her not sure what to say apart from

"You keep strong Weiss. Just like Ruby would..." I turn away form her suddenly and dive under the sheets a desperate part of me hoping that Weiss couldn't hear my screams and sobs. Blake crept down into my bunk and her amber eyes shine like torches. She held my hands and I felt my body stop shaking and the screams and tears dying down. Our team had died, and it would take something very speacial to bring it back.

Blake looked me straight into my eyes and said slowly, "Roses never die, it isn't their destiny." I looked at her and she looked at me. A vague smile teased my lips and then Blake crept back away onto her bunk.

 _"Roses never die, it isn't there destiny..." yes Blake... you are exactly right..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for being so supportive- I wasn't expecting that reaction! I was very nervous to publish this but your encouragement has helped me so much! So a shout out to: ExactChase, IRDF, okamir305, Striker072, werewolves1999, wildkenji, Ratagon, TheGuildedSpark and finally, Zoroark! You guys are all amazing! If I missed anyone then don't hesitate to PM me and I will make sure to give you a shout out as well in my next chapter! (PM means private message!) Ok, enough of that, enjoy~**

 **Chapter two.**

 **Petals in the Wind.**

Yang POV.

Any breeze or leaf that drifted by would remind me of Ruby. Any flower or energetic twitch would make me smile sadly. Anything that had even the slightest connection with my amazing little sister would make a fresh wave of tears flow. The doctors had informed us last night that Ruby was just about holding on, this morning we weeped as the phone call informed us that she abruptly stopped breathing and was dead.

I stared at the bunk where she used to sleep many restless nights and sighed deeply. My eyes were sore with tears and now I felt numb. Not quite knowing how to react, what to do or who to talk to.

Weiss stumbled in to the dorm weeping, tears staining her already wet cheeks. She sat down beside me and I put my arm around her. She weeped even more.

"I don't think she's dead Yang." She said suddenly.

"I hope she isn't Weiss. But the doctors-"

"I don't think she's dead." She repeated again. "She was a warrior, Yang. She had silver eyes. She was meant to be the protector of Vale. I don't think she's dead."

"Okay Weiss. But, you have to believe, sometimes bad things just happen." She shook her head. I sighed, I was making it worse. I felt tears trickle down my face again and felt a cold hand pat me gently on my shoulder.

"What Blake say to you last night Yang?" She asked softly.

"She said... uh... roses never die, it isn't their destiny." I stuttered like a child under her mother's stern glare.

"What did that make you do?"

"Smile and believe." I answered wiping my tears away.

"Believing is a sign of hope Yang! Hope is important at this time, I have hope that Ruby is not dead." She left me alone as Blake entered.

She wiped a single tear from her cheek and sat down on the floor in front of me. Her eyes peered over my knees and she waited for me to stroke her hair and tickle her ears.

"Not today Blake... I am sorry..." she sighed in reluctant agreement and lay down on the bed next to me.

"I still love you Yang. Through everything I will always love you..." I silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss which left us both vulnerable yet happy. A kiss which shared so much yet made no sound. A kiss which symbolized hope- hope and belief.

We were just three petals in the wind- floating, floating, floating. Forever searching for our destiny. A destiny which we hoped against hoped would lead us back to where we had once been. A destiny which we longed to be with Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, just... wow! You guys are amazing and I am so happy that you like the story- no shout outs today but, so many people from different countries who read this- that makes me so happy!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter three.**

 **The clues.**

Weiss POV.

I remember the day when I shouted at Ruby and said all kinds of junk about her being an immature and rubbish leader. I said things that had made her upset to the point of almost crying and I had never properly apologized. Now I was leader of team WBY and realized how upset I would've been if someone said that to me.

Classes were not starting until three more weeks because of Ruby's 'accident'. I still didn't want to believe that she was dead and was determined to find out what she was attempting. She might've left clues but then again... she could've given us a map but... what if she did do all that? It is a little cheesy but Ruby was all about cheese...

I walked slowly into the dorm and closed the door quietly behind me. I saw no one about so I tried to put my hypothesis into action. What did she like? Oh! She claimed once that she liked fairy tales because of all the characters inside them. She felt inspired by them.

I ran my sceptical fore finger down the bindings of her small collection of fairy tales. I picked one that I loved and gasped at the beautiful illustrations.

 _Snow white._

 _The tale of her past._

 _Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl called..._

I gasped. In the place of where snow whites name should've been there was a scribble then above it written in scrawled letters which I knew to be Ruby's handwriting was: Weiss Schnee. From there the whole story was rewritten.

 _Her heart was seen to be cold and emotionless but one girl knew otherwise. The wise girl's name was Ruby. Ruby was not half as beautiful as Weiss and didn't live a particularly wealthy life but hoped that somehow she could impress the girl she was so captured by._

 _So one day Ruby tried to talk to Weiss and the beauty before her seemed closed off from everyone. Ruby climbed into her crushes bedroom and took Weiss' hand._

 _"If you ever need me look for me where my soul lives,_

 _If you ever want me search for where my mind rests,_

 _If you have found this story then dig deep within your soul and you shall know where I wait."_

I heard the door open and snapped the cover shut. Blake sauntered in and sat beside me.

"It's ok you know. What have you found?"

"Blake, how did you know?"

"I knew because of the look in your eyes, I know because you seem excited yet sad. I want to find out what happened just as much as you do Weiss, so we need to do this together, as team WBY."

"Ok. Blake... read this." I mumbled.

She eased the book out of my tight grip before I even knew she was trying to take it. I loosened my tense muscles and she managed to free it from my grasp. She smiled and I attempted to return one but it didn't come.

"This is brilliant Weiss! We can do this!" Blake exclaimed as Yang walked in.

"What you guys doing?" She asked. She wasn't happy or sad. She wasn't angry or bitter. She was blank. A canvas which had once been so full of colour was now a depressing white canvas on which nothing ever happened. She threw herself at her bed and slammed her head on the wall behind her. Blake walked towards her and patted Yang's forehead gently.

"I know this is tough Yang..." she attempted to reassure. "But we are all trying our-"

"WELL STOP TRYING!"

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed in shock.

"LOOK, TRYING WON'T BRING MY LITTLE SISTER BACK! Don't you understand?" The last part of her sentence turned into a sob and Blake tried to embrace her and help but got pushed to the ground. "No... NO BLAKE... I CAN'T, NOT ANYMORE! It's not fair... on Weiss..."

Blake's eyes widened and then she understood.

Blake POV.

I stared at Yang's tear filled eyes and understood. Yang felt it was unfair because we had each other yet Weiss only had hope that Ruby was still alive.

"Yang, we love each other! Weiss loves Ruby and that isn't unfair! If we love each other we shouldn't have to stop loving each other just because it's UNFAIR!"

Yang nodded. "I'm sorry Blake. I just... it's just... I can't..." My arms were around her before she could finish speaking and she cried into my shoulder.

"Ruby left a clue." I whispered.

"What!?" Yang asked.

"A clue."

"So she knew that she was going to die?" Yang said.

That's when the logic of her question overwhelmed me. I knew then that this was no game. Ruby must've known she would be in trouble. She must've known something we didn't. I couldn't understand it. Me and Weiss just sat there in stunned silence and then Yang crossed her legs next to me.

"Look, don't stress it. When we find her we can ask her everything we need. Ok?" She paused let Weiss hand the book over and Yang red through the pages we had got to so far. "Ok. Her soul lives in Emerald Forest where me and her used to play. Her mind is at peace and rests in the meadow where her mother is buried. And... the last one..." Yang drifted off, the wheels spinning in her head. "I guess we have to go to the locations we've discovered so far then see where that takes us. Right guys?" We all just nodded. I was impressed at how quickly Yang had worked it all out and Weiss seemed distracted with the new information.

"Right." I said slowly. "Lets pack some bags then tomorrow once we have a plan in place we can head off."

"Thanks guys... I... am so grateful... for all you've done." Weiss stammered. We all jumped as we heard team JNPR entering the room.

"Hi guys." Jaune said quietly. "We... uh... want to help." The team all nodded furiously and we all smiled, no, beamed at our friends.

"Yang..." I whispered. "What did I tell you? Roses never die..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long wait between my last chapter i have only just managed to get this one out. I haven't been coping very well with school issues and am incredibly stressed, my mum thinks i have anxiety and a load of other shit has landed on me since then so i put writing aside for quite a while. I am still struggling and i apologise for the wait. It's also a very short chapter and i'm sorry i have let you down once again :(**

Weiss POV.

I grabbed my small white rucksack and began packing the few personal items I had possession of. At the bottom went a picture of me and my mother, then went the ribbon that Ruby had bought for my hair, then went to snow white book. I snatched the map from Yang and rolled it neatly, earning an annoyed glare from her deep lilac eyes.

Blake and Yang were debating whether or not to pack some provisions such as blankets and fold away tents but team jnpr assured us that they'd handle it. We decided that we had to reduce our load and accepted their help.

I turned away from them and returned to my packing. I filled three glass water bottles and screwed on the blue lids tight then moved around the content of my bag and fit them in snuggly. I then packed a few bags of food and some packed sandwiches. My rapier was fastened tightly to my side, I opened up a dust compartment in my special case and refilled the ones I used most often and then as the others were leaving I looked one last time around the room. This was it. We were going and leaving every last trace of Ruby, of home of… I walked over to the fairy tales that Ruby kept on her bookshelf and then took out two more, goldilocks and red riding hood.

"HURRY UP!" Boomed Yang's impatient voice and I dropped the last one I had been holding. As I shut the door I only vaguely heard the book drop to the floor.

"Okay, so me and Nora booked an airship to go into town where we can go to buy any last minute provisions, from their there is a relatively cheap taxi that can take us to The emerald forest where we think her soul rests, if we find anything there it seems that we are heading back to where you and Ruby grew up Yang, to mistral so me and Jaune booked an airship for tomorrow at three thirty. If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do it fast because anything could be happening to Ruby right this second and I want us to find her more than anything." Phyrra explained at lighting speeds.

"Well then," Ren spoke up. "We'd better get going then."

I stared at my friends and couldn't help but think that they all seemed so calm, so composed. How could they be this way when there's a possibility that Ruby is dead and that all these clues are doing are telling us why and how and where she found out she would inevitably be killed by a fatal "Accident".

I hardly noticed the journey to the airship because I was so absorbed in my own thoughts and looked out of the grimy window on the ship in silence when we boarded. I felt the groups eyes on my but refused to show that I had noticed. I wasn't in the mood for talking and I was sure they could figure that out by themselves if they wished to.

"You know Weiss, we are here too you know and you can talk to s about anything that may be troubling you." Ren said finally after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"Are you seriously in doubt of what could possibly be troubling me?" I snapped.

Jaune stepped in between me and Ren. "Of course we fucking know why your troubled but do you think that you're the only one!"

"She was my girlfriend Jaune I loved her more than anything on this planet!" I sobbed angrily.

Wiping the tears away furiously with the back of my hand I turned away from them and back toward the window.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I flinched away from it. "Weiss. You don't have to suffer in silence. I was, believe it or no, even closer to her! She's my sister we grew up together practically joined at the hip and-"

"THIS ISN'T A COMPETITION OF WHO KNEW HER BETTER YANG!" I yelled at her.

"I never fucking said it was Weiss." She snapped impatiently. 2And to be honest I'm done with you behaving like everything revolves around-"

"I'm not behaving like anything; I don't want to suffer in silence but I'm not the sort to tell anyone my troubles okay? So stop trying to pressure me into doing so!" I said, clenching my fists in supressed rage.

"If you guys both think that arguing over Ruby in this way as if she is a prize to be won is a good idea and is solving anything I am incredibly disappointed in both of you. Leave each other alone I'm fed up of this nonsense you cause." Blake said relatively calmly.

"I'm done with all of your nonsense." I snapped as Blake retreated as she always had done before and I turned, with more emphasis this time, toward the window. The sky no longer seemed like the clouds had parted so the sun could smile at us, instead it seemed like the sun was shining purely to blind me and torture my every poison encased word.


End file.
